Listen To The Sound
by xXDOVAHKIINXx
Summary: A girl named Lydia just wants to play her guitar after a long day of bullies. But when a certain snow boy stumbles onto her singing, he plunges each other into madness. who is this girl? how can she see the guardians? most of all, why is Pitch so protective of her?
1. Chapter 1

Listen To The Sound

Jack POV

Flying through the countryside was the same old, same old. Paint the trees with snow, and give the ground a blanket of snow. I never really liked the countryside. There were barely any children anywhere! It didn't make any sense. There were miles and miles of untouched snow and no children were in it playing!

I decided to sulk on a tree near a house to see if any children that lived in the house were playing in the snow. That was a negative. But instead I heard a rough melody being played and a girl singing to a song. Deciding to see what this said girl was doing, I flew to the window of her room. I saw a tall, brown haired girl playing the guitar and singing along with this rough melody.

Lydia POV

Today at school was like another day. In first period, math, get taunted by Ryan and his stupid ass friends. In second period, Spanish, get called names by Ryan's girlfriend, Rachel and her dumbstruck girls. At lunch, go outside and sit in a nearby tree so nobody could see me and therefor not pick on me. Whenever the bell rings, I throw my trash away and run off to world geography. I always loved that class because nobody would pick on me in there. The last class of the day is English. That class isn't so bad, but there are a lot of annoying kids in that class. I really shouldn't complain because nobody picks on me in there either. When the bell rings for school to be over, I rush outside and run home before the jocks could get a chance to bully me anymore than they could.

I am home alone as usual. My mother works really late so I am always alone. My passion is music. I sing what I feel. When my hateful mom yells at me, I get my guitar and sing a sad song.

My mother has always hated me since... Well... Since my big brother died. His name was Zack. My mother had always blamed me for his death. She said that Zack should have lived of me. Always hated always looked down on. I sometimes wish that Zack were here instead of me. My father left me my mother and when I was born. Little did she know that Zack would be on this earth for only 11 more years.

(Flashback)

Zack was like a father to me. He kept the house at peace. I was the child that nobody liked, but that was okay for me, I had Zack. We were on the roof on his last day. I threw a Frisbee onto the roof and we went to get it. It was so close to the edge of the three-story house, but I didn't care. I wanted to show him how brave I was so I walked to the edge of the roof. It had snowed last night, so the roof was slippery. I slipped but Zack caught me and pulled me to the middle of the roof, while in the progress of doing so, he slipped to, but... He... Fell off of the roof. Ever since that night I became a shell of myself.

(Present)

I never played in the snow after that. It was just too painful. I would lock myself away from the world in that season. I never talked to my mother anymore, knowing that she would only scream at me and beat me senseless.

It was okay though, because I still could see my brother sometimes. I would sing to him and play the guitar in his presence.

That is why everybody doesn't like me. I was born with a gift. As far as I could remember, I could see spirits, some clearer than others. As for my brother, I can see him as you could see people. I made the mistake of telling my friend about my gift/curse, and now everybody is making fun of me saying things like I talk to imaginary friends and stuff like that. Ever since then, I am a loner, I can't trust anybody anymore.

Deciding to let my feelings out I plugged in my electric guitar that my brother for me for my 7th birthday and sang one of my favorite songs. I lived in the countryside and my mother wasn't around so u sang as loud as I wanted to. I even opened my window to carry my song that I was singing.

I started strumming the 28-second intro then I sang, "I never thought I'd

Feeel. Guilty and broken down in side. Livin with myself, nothin but liiies. I always thought I'd maake iiiit, but never knew it get so bad, livin with myself is all I haaave. I feel nuuuumb! I can't come to li-ife! I feel like im froooozen inside! Livin in a world sooo cooooold! Wasted away-ay-ay. Livin in a shell with no sooooul since youve goone awaaay! Livin on a world sooo coooold! Counting the da-ay-ays! Since you've gone aawaay, you've gone awaaay-ay! "

Strumming a little more with out singing, the I sang "do you ever feel meeee? Do you ever look deep down in side, starin at yourself par-a-lazed? I feel nuuuumb! I can't come to li-ife! I feel like I'm froooozen inside! Livin in a world soo coooold, wasted awaaay-ay-ay. Livin on a shell with nooo sooooul since you've gone awaaay! Livin in a world sooo coooold, countin the da-ay-ays, since you've gone awaaay, you've gone awaaay frooom meeeee!

I'm toooo yooouuunge to loose my soul! I'm toooo yooouuunge To feel this o-old! Soooo looong, I'm left beeehind! I feel like I'm loooozin my miiind! Do you ever feel me-e-e? Do you ever look deep down inside, stare-in at your life par-a-lyzed? Livin in a world sooo coooold, wasted awaaaay-ay-ay. Livin in a shell with nooo sooooul, since you've gone awaaay! Livin in a world so coooold countin the da-ay-ays since you've gone awaaay, you've gone aawaaay frooom meee! I'm tooo yooouuunge! I'm tooo yoooouuunge!" Then I strummed the outtro. I touched my cheek and looked at my fingers. They were wet with tears. I had been crying through out the song and hadn't noticed. Feeling glad that nobody was here to see me like this, I put my guitar up.

Jack POV

I sat on the window sill, watching the girl and listening to the song. She was so into it that she started to cry while singing it. Something had to have happen to her. I wanted to know what was wrong but she looked between 17 and 18 years old. People her age have long since stopped believing. All I could do was sit there and watch. I listened to the song closely. Living in a shell with no soul since you've gone away? What happened to her? Who left this girl? All I can think of right now is that somebody left her and now she is depressed. I wish I could comfort this girl, but she couldn't see me. I was about to leave when "AAHHH!" she screamed, her eyes on me, I instantly smiled.

Lydia POV

I turned around and screamed. A shadow figure was at my window! Falling back into my hair, I started to concentrate. I usually see spirits when I try hard enough. When I opened my eyes I was shocked. This was honestly a dream!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Just going to tell you guys, Pitch is a little OOC because it shows his protective side. Also, this story is a little hard to follow, this is a very deep story. Anyway, enjoy

Chapter 2

**Lydia POV**

There was a teenage boy in my room! He wore a light blue faded sweatshirt and tan slacks. "Who are you, spirit boy?" I asked, wondering why some spirit would come to me. All he did was laugh and say "You obviously know me since you can see me."

"I'm afraid that I really don't know you, boy."

"Then how can you see me?"

"I am gifted to be able to see spirits like you, boy."

"Wait, wait, wait, you can see us Guardians without believing?"

"Who do you mean by 'us Guardians'?"

The boy was about to respond when a familiar presence appeared and a smile spread across my face. "YOUR BACK!" I called turning around and hugging _him_. He patted my head with a soothing smile on his face. Then he looked towards the boy, grimaced, and growled, "Stay away from her, snow boy!" He pulled me out of the hug and gently pushed me behind him. The boy grasped his wooden stick that curved at the end that I didn't know he had, and narrowed his eyes. "You should be the one getting away from her, _Pitch_," the white-haired boy hissed back.

"I will tell you once again before I _make_ you, leave and stay away from Lydia!" Pitch said firmly.

**Jacks POV**

Why would Pitch care so much about this girl? I have to get to the bottom of this. "No," I said and readied for battle. Pitch brought a Nightmare and had it go after me. I jumped out the window and into the air. I looked back and saw pitch kiss the girl on the forehead, which made me want to gag, and jump out of the window after me. I easily defeated the nightmare, when a large black scythe almost decapitated me if I didn't just duck.

Pitch wasn't playing around like he usually does. He would usually summon a lot of his Nightmares and just watch, but the rest of the Guardians and I would battle it out. But this time pitch really meant business. He really wanted me to stay away from that girl he called Lydia. I really need to find out what ties Pitch has to this girl, and I know whom exactly to go to.

The fight lasted for roughly around ten more minutes before I fled. I had cuts all over my body, and my sweatshirt was nearly in shreds.

This was really strange. Why is Pitch so fond of this girl? And how is this girl able to see him and not be afraid? This is completely odd, I have to go tell North about this.

**Lydia POV**

Pitch and the boy fought fiercely for a while, and ended with the bloody boy retreating. Pitch came back through the window and had a scowl on his face. "Why did you let him in?" he asked with a small hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to really. I was playing my guitar then he just came in through my opened window. I didn't know until I turned around to close it and I saw him just sitting on the windowsill!" I said with regret in my words. Pitch's face softened and he pulled me into a hug. I started silently crying into his embrace.

After the tears were gone, I asked Pitch, "Who was that boy, and why do you always want me to call you Pitch now?"

"That boy was Jack Frost. Do you remember hearing all those stories about the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, the Sand Man, and Jack Frost?"

"Yes, but I just thought those were stories that weren't true."

"Those stories are true. Don't listen to any of them because they will make you hate me, and you know why I want you to call me Pitch. I have been Pitch for so long, and you usually don't ask these questions."

"I'm so, so, _so_ sorry!"

"It's okay, you _usually_ don't know any better."

"I'm glad that you stay with me and never really leave me, I am glad that I have you."

"It's my job to stay with you, even when I am _this_."

"Please stay with me, _forever_."

"I will, but now it is dark outside and you need to go to bed," Pitch said tucking me in my bed and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." and with that Pitch was gone.

**Jack POV**

Flying into North's workshop, all I saw were the yetis and elves. Then, two large hands slammed down on my shoulders, which made me jump out of my skin. "Hello my dear boy, what brings you to my humble work shop?" a thick Russian accent said behind me.

"North, I have some very bad news."

"What is it Jack?"

_"'What is it Jack?'_ Pitch is back for crying out loud!"

"That… That cannot be possible. We sent him back to his realm for good."

"It _is_ possible. I stumbled upon him and we fought. This is why I look like this, did you even know this?" I asked, lifting up my arms, showing my ripped and bloody sleeves and pants. "But that's not all, Pitch is also very protective of this one girl"

"What girl?"

"I don't know! Lydia is I think what Pitch called her."

"What did Pitch do to show that he was protective of her?"

"Well when he saw me, he put the girl behind him and told me to leave and never come back, then he took out his black scythe, we fought and ... Well... He did his to me," I said motioning to my ripped clothes.

"How odd of him to care so much for a girl instead of scaring and hurting her. How did the girl act towards him?"

"Well, when he just materialized behind her, she hugged him and was really affectionate towards him."

"Very, very strange. She must be very important to Pitch. Ah, this is not good! This means that girl may have something to do with Pitch returning! Jack, you cannot leave that girl alone, nobody knows what Pitch is up to."

"Okay, but what am I going to do about this?" I said once again, pointing to my shredded clothes. Really how can this guy forget so quickly?!

"Oh, right here... Much better," North said as magic from his hand surrounded me and my clothes mended themselves back together. "Thanks," I said flying out the window.

AN: I will keep dropping hints about this girl and Pitch, so it should make sense in the end. like i said, the backstory for Pitch and Lydia is hard to follow, so if it is too confusing for you, i'm sorry.


End file.
